


Good Morning

by MadQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Reader-Insert, SO MUCH FLUFF, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up next to Ryan Haywood is by far one of the best things you've ever experienced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Your first thought that makes sense that morning is one of confusion. 

The first sensation you feel is someone gently kissing your neck, lips brushing against the heated skin at the pulse point.

A hand runs down your arm and intertwines with your fingers, and the person seems content to just do this, so you let them. For several minutes, you play possum and bathe in the sensations. 

It’s not until they start laughing into your neck, and you hear a mumbled “I know you’re awake.” That you decide to give up the act.

“Ryan?” You mumble tiredly, opening your eyes to the soft light of early morning coming in through the shades.

“Good morning.” The voice is muffled against your neck, and he begins to nip and lick the skin with a bit more passion before backing off with a final tender kiss.

“How did you know I was awake?” you asked, pulling your hand back and turning your body around so you are facing him.

You prop your head on one hand and intertwine the other with his once more.

“Well good morning to you too…” Ryan smiles before continuing on and answering your question “Your heart suddenly went from a steady beat to racing like you’d just run a mile.”

You ponder the words and shrug “…Yeah that tends to happen around you.” You mirror his smile and lean in for a kiss.

It’s tender, gentle, and everything else a kiss on an early Saturday morning should be.

You pause for a moment on his lips before pulling back and watch him roll over onto his back. You move with him, and place a kiss on his chest before laying your head down against it.

“Your hearts racing.” You observe, the corners of your mouth quirking up once more into a smile.

“Yeah… That tends to happen around you.” He mimics your tone from earlier.

“You took the words right out of my mouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> I lately have become obsessed with Ryan Haywood. I mean I would be curious of why... but jesus have you seen that man's face?


End file.
